Aki Raiton
by Dragonmage182
Summary: Ripped from Hogwarts, Harry ends up in the Elemental Countries. What was the purpose that magic sent him there for? Happiness or duty?
1. Prologue

Since the beginning of the magical comunity, wizards and witches have been interested in worlds other that their own. I'm not talking about traveling from one planet to another, like muggles talk about.

I'm talking about moving from one dimension to another. Something said to be completely impossible, yet at the same time said to be accomplished by powerful wizards.

Now, I'm not going to get into all the different worlds out there. In fact, there my not be more than the two that I know of.

That's right, the two that I know of. The first is the world that I was born in. Earth, as we all know it. Cars, trains, planes. Mechanical engineering that is normal to us such as factories and ships. This world is split into two different worlds on its own, one being the normal persons world, muggles, and the other one being the wizarding world.

The second planet is entirely different from our world. The second world seems to be something placed in ancient Japan. If I had to guess, then I would say around the feudal area. People in the world are exceptional, just like they are in our world.

This second world which I like to call 'Elemental Life', is split into two different, yet major types of people. The first is the civilian side. Normal people just trying to make a living off of owning a store, working for a business, you know, normal things.

It's the second part however that makes this the Elemental's far more interesting than that of earth. You see the second part of the world is made up of Shinobi, ninja. These aren't like any ninja's, ninjas, ninji...what exactly is the plural form of ninja anyways?

Right, back to the story. The part of the world is far more incredible than our world could ever hope to be. These ninja, these shinobi, are far more powerful than we magic users could ever hope to be.

Seriously, I once saw a man single handedly wipe out half of an army with one attack. Like I said, shinobi are far more powerful than magic users could ever hope to be.

Anyways, as nice as it would be to talk about and compare and contrast the two worlds, I have to continue on with my story. I'm not even sure why I'm writing this thing...wait, what?...you can't do that...can you? Really! Dear god woman, I knew that you were evil but this takes the cake.

Right, so as my beautiful wife has just reminded me, she politely asked (read: threatened me uder punishment of manhood removal) to write this book out so that the future generations of my family will get to know about the truth of my life. Better to hear about it from the source rather than old family stories that will eventually become twisted over time and make me out to be some great and powerful hero...

Right, well my wife has just informed that should I not stop idling, then she'll do more to me than remove my manhood. Rather than wait and hear just what she would do, I quite obviously will continue writing. Yes,yes laugh all you want but if and when you read what her threats were and how well she carried them out, you'd do the smart thing as well.

Anyways! This is the story of the last of my family. A story that was built upon blood, sweat, and tears. Memories are just the foundation of this book, and as you read this, I hope that you will feel as I feel, agree with what I did, and not hate me too much when you find out about the things that I did just to survive.

My name is Harry James Potter and this book is my story, my life, and my legacy. 


	2. Entering A New World

Chapter Two: Entering a New World

It was a beautiful spring saturday at Hogwarts. The sun was out shining, birds were singing, the Giant squid layed near the surface of the lake, lazily grabbing at passing fish. In fact the only way this day could be perfect was if there were any students around on the grounds, laughing and having fun like most teenagers should.

Unfortunatly for the main characters of this story were trapped inside, stuck to study for their NEWTs that were coming up in only two weeks. It is truly amazing that even though the fate of the wizarding world rsted on these three people, they would still be worried about thier exams.

We shall now go forth into this wonderous school and creep silently into a special room inside the school called the Room of Requirement. Inside this room, shaped in the form of a cross between the Gryffindor common room and the library, sits three people each of the same age, class, and house.

The first of these people is Hermione Granger. Out of the three, she is by far the smartest. In fact she's the smartest in the school, holding the top student place for six consecutive years.

Over the past year she had quickly grown into her womanly right, ending up as one of the prettiest girls in the school. Her hair had finally calmed down enough to be worked with and she now wore it in a tight ponytail that fell just past her neck. Over the years she had filled out her robes, and many a man tried to get with her just for her body. Sick I know but when you had one of the stongest wizards on your side, and another who didn't mind hitting you with a beater's bat, then you wouldn't really mind the would be suitors.

Hermione was currently bent over a scroll of parchment paper, scribbling at a furious rate, with seven books opened up to different pages scattered around her. Looking up for a brief second she saw one of her best friends, Ron Weasley lounging about reading a Quidditch book. Clucking in annoyance she decided to ignore him in favor of finishing her paper.

Ron Wealsey, one of the tallest people in the school, and definatly the best keeper, on par with Oliver Wood. Ron was a tall teen averaging about 6'3". with bright red hair, and an equally bright disposition on life, he was well known for his wanting to go out a play. In fact the lower years loved him because he didn't care what year you were in, what house you were in (over the years Harry and Hermione made him realize that not all Slytherin's were evil), just as long as you wanted to let loose and have fun, then he would play with you.

The one thing that he was most famous for in the school however was being the top strategist in the school. Able to break down a battle to the tiniest details, and rebuild a working and effective attack, defense or counterstrike, he was already shoe in for the Auror force.

Currently however, Ron was kicked back on a couch, feet resting up on a coffee table that he asked for, reading a Chudley Cannon's Quidditch book. Hearing a sound come from Hermione, he looked up and at her. Seeing that she was deeply immersed in her essay, he looked aorund the room before locking his eyes on the final member of the trio.

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, and the only person the Voldemort is wary of save Dumbledore. Currently though Harry was layed out on a little cot, sleeping the hours away.

Neither friend dared to wake him up, simply for the fact that Harry needed his rest. They both knew of the nightly mind attacks that Voldemort performs, how Harry watches as countless people are killed. Not only that but all throughout this year and last year, Harry was given specialized teaching from several groups.

When it came to the training, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody came into play. Each one of them called in several favors that groups of foriegn wizards owed them. Harry's training consisted of Battle Magic from the American's, and Norse Wizards. Runes from the Romans, and Greeks. Prayers from the African Tribes, and Muslims. Moody was training him in the American Hit Wizard course, one of the toughest and best in the world. Dumbledore himself was training him in obscure magic from the time of Merlin. Finally he was learning something that Moody decided that he might need should the need arise, Necromancy. This lost art was being taught only by the Egyptian elders and cost Moody, his finest wines, whiskey and all of his favors.

In order to pack so much training in only two years, Dumbledore and Moody had him use a time-turner in order to learn everything. So while it has been two years for Ron and Hermione, it's been somewhere around seven for Harry. Every night, Harry could barely even walk far enough for the common room couch, let alone his bed, and it quickly became a common occurance of Harry sleeping on the couches.

"Hey Hermione..." Ron started looking up from his book with a curious look on his face.

Hermione paused writing her paper long enough to make a slight humming sound before she continued writing.

"What do you think of the Cannon's chances for winning the next Quidditch cup?"

The scratching of a quill stopped, sending the room into sudden silence, save for Harry's soft snores. Ron looked up from his book, and saw Hermione bent over her paper, quill in hand, quivering with rage.

"You know what?" Ron began, inspiration suddenly striking him like a bolt of lightning. "I think I'll wait for Harry to wake up and ask him."

Ron quickly hid behind his book and finally released the breath he was holding when he heard Hermione begin writing once more. Shaking his head at how crazy she could be, he peered over the top of his book, wondering how Harry was faring.

Harry himself was currently tossing and turning on the couch that was requested by him. He began to slightly moan before violently flipping over, from the couch on to the floor.

Ron and Hermione dropped what they were doing and ran over to where Harry was only to see him writhing on the ground in pain, clutching his scar. With Hermione throwing her entire body on his legs, Ron was able to pry his hands away from his forehead. What met them was the sight of his scar burning a bright orangeish-red before it began to pulse lightly and cool down.

After five minutes of this, Harry finally began to calm down until he was lying still on the ground. Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry then at each other before jumping away when Harry shot straight up into a battle ready crouch. It would appear that the training that Harry was under going was well taught and well recieved.

Harry glanced around him for a few seconds, breathing heavily, and his hands slightly glowing red. After recognizing the room that he was in he relazed and slumped down on the couch. Ron and Hermione slowly crept up towards him, making sure that they were facing his front, while making some noise as to alert him that they were there.

"I saw him again..." Harry spoke after a few seconds.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before looking back at him. Deeming that it was safe enough, the took a seat on each side of him.

"What was it this time Harry?" Ron was brave enough to ask. He was looking a little pale at the thought that his best friend shared a mind link with the most powerful Dark Lord ever.

Harry gave a mirthless chuckle before opening his eyes and staring out into space. "It was an orphanage."

Hermione, who was almost as pale as one of Hogwarts ghosts, turned a sickly green before rushing into a newly conjoured bathroom. Ron grimaced as he heard the sound of retching, and slightly wondered why he wasn't joining her, before remembering that he and Harry had stayed up late most nights. On nights like that Harry would cry while relating everything he saw in the visions he recieved.

"Did anyone..." Ron began to ask before stopping himself. The question that he was about to ask was a rather stupid question. Of coarse there weren't any surviors.

Harry stood up rather abrubtly, snapping both Ron an dHermione out of their thoughts.

"I'm going for a walk." was all he said before he left the room before either of them could say anything.

Ron and Hermione both stared as Harry walked out the door, each one wanting to say something but both knowing that they couldn't do anything to help Harry.

As soon as the door closed, Ron turned to Hermione, grabbed her and held her close, trying to give some sense of comfort to her.

"He's going to be alright." He whispered, whether for her benifit or his he didn't know.

Harry walked through the halls, silently, not really thinking about where he was going. He was grateful that people finally learned to leave him alone whnever they saw him coming because he really didn't wan to stop and talk with anyone.

After abour ten minutes of walking through the school, Harry heard a etheral giggle. Looking up he was face to face with Myrtle. Without realizing it he had walked straight to the girls bathroom on the second floor.

"Hello Harry." Mrytle said while blushing slightly.

Not really wanting to talk, Harry ignored her and instead whispered "Open" and as soon as the sink moved out of the way he jumped into the entrance of the Chambers of Secrets.

It had been years since anyone had been down here. Due to nothing moving, nor living down in the chamber, the outer areas had accumulated a large, thick layer of dust and grime.

Making his way from the opening of the pipe, Harry carfully walked over the slick bone field, Stopped at the tiny opening in the rock fall where Ron had pulled him and Ginny through, before moving the whole thing back against the walls with a simple spell.

As he walked down the corridor to the main entrance to the chambers, Harry didn't reflect upon anything. It was a little surprising since he expected to be thinking of something but after thinking on it for a few moments, he found that he really didn't care. Stopping in front of the heavy circular door to the chamber, he sniffed the air and smelled a heavy pungent scent lingering in the air.

Pasuing for only a second, Harry didn't think anything of it and gave the final hiss in order to get into the true chamber. As soon as the door swung open Harry was hit by a huge gust of rotting flesh. Harry collapsed to his knees and lost what little food he had in his stomach. He had forgotten that the Basilisk corpse was still down here and had been rotting for the better part of five years.

Pulling out his wand, he cast the bubblehead charm on himself before he walked further into the room. The first thing that Harry noticed was the Basilisk that was left in the center of the chamber. deciding to get rid of the gigantic serpent.

After the Basilisk was gone, moved into one of the pipes then sealed off with a small portable ward, Harry waved his wand in an orchastrated manner before a wall of wind blew from one end of the chamber to the other, and out hidden air pipes, cleaning the air of any stagnant smells.

Satisfied for now, Harry walked around the chambers, taking the quiet and peacfulness of the surrounding area. After being down in the chamber for a while, Harry quickly grew bored of the main chamber and decided to start exploring the pipes that line the surrounding area.

In these various pipes nothing was found save slime and the random dulled scale from when the Basilisk was alive. Shaking his head a little at the monotonous of the chamber, Harry made his was back into the main chamber and was about to leave. As he reached the door he stopped, thinking of the basilisk that was still down here. Something in the back of his mind whispered that Hermione would be able to use the venom for some powerful potions that they would need for the upcoming war.

Turning around, Harry quickly walked towards the seal pipe, and upon reaching it he cast another bubblehead charm before removing the wards. Walking up to the corpse, Harry noticed that the only thing that wasn't with rotting flesh was the head, something that he was grateful for.

Pulling out his wand he transfigured some rocks on the ground into large jars and charms them to become unbreakable. After that he walked up to the open mouth and with a small pressure spell to the roof of the basilisk began collecting the poison from its sacks.

Ten minutes later a calmer Harry walked out of the girls bathroom and began to make his way back to the room of requirements. As he was walking through the halls he began to hear a strange sound, like that of a cannon firing.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway Harry gazed down the corridor wondering what made that sound. As he stood there he noticed something else. Everything that should have been making a sound, wasn't. Moving towards a window, Harry looked out a what he say made him wonder just what was going on.

Everything outside was silent. Everything outside was silent due to the fact that everything outside was frozen in place. Students rushing towards the castle in a panic before curfew, birds flying through the air, even the giant squid, with one tentacle out of the water about to launch a grindylow at near sub-sonic speeds.

Backing away from the window, Harry began to walk in the direction of the common room when he heard the cannon-like sound once more, only this time it sounded like it was closer and coming from behind him. Drawing his wand he slowly made his way to the end of the corridor where he could look around the corner of. As he did this, the sound came once more and sounded to be on top of him.

Turning around, Harry began to run in the direction that he was originally heading and he thought that he had lost whatever was making that strange noise when he reached the sixth floor corridor, the longest one in the castle.

He slowed down next to a window to catch his breath and he looked outside once more. This time the view showed him Hogsmeade and the people who were going about on their daily business. Or they would have been going on about their daily business if they weren't frozen in place. This had to be something that Voldemort was doing, but Harry couldn't recall a spell or curse that could stop time and effect a large area as Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

Just as he regained his breath he heard to cannon sound once more, only this time it was coming from both ends of the corridor. Moving so that his back was towards the wall, he looked to both ends of the hallway and readied himself to fight should something be coming after him. Looking down both ends of the hallway he noticed something that was shimmering, almost as if light was reflecting off of water coming towards him slowly.

He was about to fire a spell towards the wall when the cannon sounded once more and the wall jumped forwards by about ten feet. Harry, unsure what to do began to run the other way, away from the wall when he was met by another one, both of them keeping him trapt in the hallway. Cautious, Harry fired of a string of low level stunners towards the closest wall and watched as they were all absorbed into the wall without so much as a ripple.

Harry was about to step up the power of his spells when the cannon sounds once more and the walls jumped to three feet in front and behind him. Staring into the walls, Harry thought he could see something moving and the longer he looked the clearer the picture became. It looked like a village surrounded by trees on almost all sides.

The people in the village where going about on their daily tasks, but something unusual caught his eyes. It was the people that were jumping from one rooftop to another, the children throwing weapons, and the general speed of all of them that made Harry curious. Without thinking about what he was doing, Harry had stepped close in order to see more of this world.

It wasn't until his nose was almost touching the wall in front of him that he finally snapped out of his daze, tearing his eyes from the four people that were calmly walking far down the road towards the village, Harry looked around and noticed that the walls were almost touching him. knowing that he couldn't do anything, he gripped his wand tightly before gathering his resolve and waited.

A few seconds later Harry heard the cannon sound once more before the world bled to darkness.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Accepting That Which is New

Chapter Three: Accepting That Which is New

'Twas a beautiful day in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konohagakure. Villagers were enjoying the cloudless sky, the slight breeze that carried assorted smells, and the laughter of children as they played in playgrounds. Shinobi of all shapes and sizes were flying from rooftops, training, or just playing ninja.

Outside the village was no different than the inside. There was a steady flow of traffic made of merchants who were looking to sell their shares in the grand village. Shinobi of all ranks coming back from missions, and children once more laughing as they watched a large busted female try her hardest to fuse a man with the ground.

It's these two people, as well as the two who are over looking them while either laughing or smirking at the poor mans plight that shall catch our attention. You see these four people are not ordinary shinobi. Nope, in fact the three younger ones had just gotten back from a mission that had their status changed from regular shinobi to the honorary status of Sannin.

Yup, these three remarkable jonin managed to defeat the Kage of the Hidden Grass Village. Yup for doing that they were deemed the Sannin, the shinobi who showed perfect teamwork, skill, and mental ability.

However, they couldn't do this without the mentoring of their sensei, the future Sandiame Hokage, Sarutobi Akira. This man, known throughout the nations as "The Professor" due to the large number of jutsu this man knows, well over one thousand. Sure this feat isn't as remarkable as it once was, what with the quickly rising Uchiha caln with their fancy Sharingan eyes, but the austounding thing about Sarutobi was that he learned all the jutsu he knows through hard work and not from stealing them with some mutant eyeballs.

Anyways, I digress. These four people are important to the story due to what they were about to find. Yup as soon as Lady Tsunade gets down kicking Jiraiya's ass for thinking about her in perverted ways.

"Stupid...perverted...stinking...filthy...slimy...excuse of a man!" Tsunade roared, punctuating each word with a fist to Jiraiya's back. With the final part of the yell she brought her foot back and slammed it in between the young man's thighs making him squeal out like a pig before he was launched headfirst through a couple hundred feet of tree's.

Before Tsunade could go on the rampage once more, her sensei spoke up, stopping her from moving onward.

"Tsunade..." came the reluctant voice.

Said woman turned around, fire in her eyes that was slowly dimming with the pleaseure of knowing that another pervert was down for the count, even if it was for only a little while.

"Come, we must continue getting back to Konoha." With that Sarutobi turned and jumed into the trees towards Jiraiya's location.

Tsunade just nodded and jumped off with Orochimaru after Sarutobi. When the three of them landed next to the pile of trees that was Jiraiya, next to a clearing, Tsundae was about to start removing trees so that she could heal the newly branded toad sannin when a cannon sounded throughout the area.

The three standing ninja all began alert, and underneath the pile of trees Jiraiya stayed still knowing that if it was a threat then he could use the surprise of being under there.

As the three looked around the clearing, tensed, waiting for an enemy attack, they noticed that there wasn't a sound. Not even the wind was making a noise, also everything in and around the clearing was still save for them. Just as they were about to circle the clearing, a black tear opened up, as if someone was ripping the sky open.

Each ninja grabbed some kunai and jumped into the trees, hiding where they would be able to attack and move quickly. As they sat there waiting, each of them heard something or someone screaming. After a few seconds they recognized that the voice was male and after a few seconds after they finally realized what he was screaming.

"Son of a Bit-!"

The scream was cut short as a male slammed into the ground right in the center of the clearing. He hit the earth hard enough to make the three watching him wince in pain, feeling sorry for the poor guy. Before they could go down and check on him, a spear came out of the rip aiming straight to the male lying face down the ground.

Once more, before they could act or anything, the male rolled onto the back and jumped to his feet, safely out of the way of the deadly projectile. They all watched as he dived out of the way once more from five projectiles that hit the ground with enough force to move the trees, throwing up a large cloud of dust and earth.

Before the smoke and debris could clear, they heard a deep rattling voice speak out. "Harry James Potter, as guardians of the dimensional portal, we have deemed your recent action to be illegal. Stand down now or face the consequences."

The mysterious man, now named Harry, stood up and seemed to freeze when he heard the command to surrender. When the three shinobi looked closely they saw Harry's shoulders start to shake and thought that it was out of fear. However when Harry lifted up his head all three of them looked at his eyes and saw them flashing with anger.

"Please." came the soft reply. "You think that if Voldemort couldn't stop me all those times we've faced off, then you guys actually have a chance?"

The voice spoke up once more, this time sounding angry. "Very well then. For your arrogance, your punishment shall be death."

With these words the dust cloud blew away violently and the watching shinobi got there first look at the attackers. All in all they didn't look any different than regular humans. Then only true differences were that they were about a head and a half taller than normal humans and had giant bat-like wings sprouting from their backs.

With that short declaration, the beings flew towards Harry. Tsunade and Orochimaru saw Sarutobi raise his hand and was about to give the signal to interfere before Harry exploded into action.

The black haired teen rolled to the side in order to dodge the leader's spear and before the leader could turn around, Harry threw his hands upwards from the ground, generating large crystal spikes that shot up from the ground, and spearing the leader in several different places.

The next attack came from above, making Harry launch himself backwards in order to avoid the dangerous spear that another of the creatures were weilding. This gave Harry the advantage of landing near the leaders spear. Picking it up, Harry brought it up in time to block a double attack from the other two creatures.

Harry realized that he didn't have enought strength to peirce the creatures when he tried it with one of them who was trying to sneak up behind him. Frowning slightly Harry apperated upwards and with a roar launched a powerful wind spell from the end of his spear. Before the creature he was aiming at could move, lightning began to dance along the spear in Harry's hands and trapped him there.

All three Shinobi watched in stunned disbelief as Harry roared out and launched his spear. There was a boom followed by a flash of lightning, making everyone cover their eyes. When the light died down all they saw was the spear standing in a smoking crater. Harry landed on his feet before stumbling and dropping to his knees. The last thing that he saw was someone enter the clearing and wondering just what they wanted.

==========================================================================

Orochimaru watched in excitment, bordering on extasy as the mysterious man, aptly named Harry destroy those...things that he was fighting against. To be able to perform feats only ninja could such as summoning lightning, moving fast enough to blink out of exsistance then re-appear somewhere else, and those flowing combat moves that he used, was simply incredible.

The thing that got Orochimaru the most though was that this person...this man, did all of this without using a drop of chakra. At first he was confused about this, wondering whether the man had incredible control to keep his chakra surpressed while moving, or if he didn't have any at all. Using a medical jutsu made to show a persons chakra coils, he almost drooled when he saw that not only did Harry have perfect chakra coils, but he also had something more flowing along the outside of them.

When the man collapsed, he looked to Sarutobi for permission to go to him. Recieving and sharp nod, Orochimaru dropped out of the tree that he was in, not disturbing anything, and slowly crept out of the underbrush of the clearing. Moving slowly and tensed in case something decided to attack him, he made his way to the downed man.

Finally reaching the downed man, Orochimaru grabbed him by the shoulders and began to move him. When he reached the tree line, Sarutobi picked Harry up and all four of them, Jiraiya getting out from underneath the tree, sped off towards Konoha.

=====================================================================

Destruction.

That was the only thing that could describe the scene that Harry was looking upon. Everywhere he looked was on fire, making the once peaceful town in England look like Hell. Hearing a scream somewhere over his shoulder, Harry turned and watched as three Death Eaters took advantage of a woman, now older than Harry himself. Smirking at the scene Harry turned back to his view of the village and watched as his Death Eaters made a family watch as their youngest child, a six year old child, slaughter another family that was bound by ropes.

iMassster./i

turning around, Harry watched as his familiar, Nagini slithered through the grass, taking snaps at any Death Eaters that grew too close to her. Conjuring a silver, plain looking throne out of air, Harry sat upon it and waited for Nagini to curl up next to his side before asking anything.

i Well Nagini, what did you find out?/i he asked stroking under her chin gently.

Nagini closed her eyes for a second, allowing herself to get lost in the pleasure for a moment before answering her master.

i The other ssspeaker hasss disssappeared./i

Harry paused in his stroking to consider the words that had just come from his familiars mouth. If what she said was true then this could have been greater than everything then he could have hoped for. Conjuring up a few fat rats for the large snake, Harry began to stad up. Pausing he considered something before he sat back down and focused his magic inwards.

"Hello, Harry. I know that you're watching, seeing everything from my point of view. I just want to thank you for leaving at such a crucial time of the war. You have my deepest gratitude for handing me the world over on a silver platter."

The next thing that Harry knew was a flash of light and then he knew nothing.

============================================================================================

In the real world Harry was lying on a soft medical bed, looking for all the world like he was sleeping. Inside the room sat the three Sannin, quietly discussing the odd appearence of Harry and what his arrival could , using a break in the conversation to check on Harry, was about to perform a medical jutsu when the room shuddered violently.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru, both thinking that Konoha was being invaded, were about to rush out of the room when everything in the room that was inanimated was destroyed, somethings imploding and other exploding. Looking for the source of this strange phenomenon, all three looked towards the only other occupant of the room.

Harry stood where the bed once sat, his eyes open and glowing green with power, the remains of the room sweeping around him like a mini tornado with small sparks of electricity shooting outwards. Before the three could react in any way, Harry doubled upon himself and began to fall to the floor. When his body hit the ground the mysterious wind died down and everthing that was in the air fell to the ground in a clatter.

The three shinobi stood there for a second before Jiraiya spoke up.

"Okay, we were told to inform Saurtobi-sensei and Nidaime-Sama if anything wierd happened around him, right?"

Orochimaru and Tsunade silently nodded, both not removing their eyes from Harry.

"That would count right?"

Once again the other two nodded.

"Right. Well then, who wants to stay with Mr. 'Blows thing up with strange wind'?"

Before he could finish the question, Tsunade was aready bolting down the hallway while Orochimaru dived through the closed window, shattering it and was seen bounding across the rooftops towards the Hokage's tower.

Jiraiya blinked in shocked silence before turning back to the once more prone form of Harry, watching how electricity would jump around him every once and a while. There was only one thought that Jiraiya could think of to sum up his situation.

i'Well...shit./i

============================================================================================

It wasn't until a week later that Harry finally woke up. It wasn't a slow transition from asleep to awake. Nope, he just opened his eyes and was wide awake and alert. The first thing that Harry noticed was that he was comfortable. The second thing was that he was in a hospital of some sort and that he was being watched.

Glancing around the room, he tried searching of the watchers while masking it as simple curiosity. Standing up Harry felt a little bit of a draft coming in from the back and blushed when he realized that he was wearing a hospital gown...only a hospital gown. Glancing around the room he spotted his clothing folded neatly in one of the chairs and began to get dressed.

Taking a final glance around the room, trying to find whoever was watching him, Harry made his way to the door. He grasped the doorknob and was turning it when it finished turning on its own and the door swund open taking him with it, and Harry found himself looking a a young woman around his age, both of their faces only inches apart. The first thing that Harry noticed was the small purple diamond on her forehead. The next thing was the blonde hair that ran down her back, hanging in a ponytail. The final thing was the eyes the held his, making him forget just what the hell he was doing in the first place.

"G-good to see that you're awake finally." Tsunade said after backing up a bit, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Harry broke the stare that both of them were currently engaged in, a light blush dusting his cheeks as well. It was a second before he figured out that she had talked. It was another moment before he realized that he had absolutly no bloody idea what she just said.

"U-ummm, what?" came the oh-so intelligent question from the chosen one.

============================================================================================

Tsunade was having a good morning so far. She had a wonderful breakfast at the expense of an unknowing male, Jiraiya was caught peeping at the hot springs once again and she watched as several females, civilian and shinobi alike, beat him into the ground...literally. Sarutobi-sensei told them that there wasn't going to be any missions today, freeing her time up for the hospital, and she had just perfected a new medical jutsu that would allow her to energize a persons cells, allowing for faster healing.

Stepping into the hospital, she was met by the working head medic shinobi and was handed a file.

"Tsunade-sama, the young man that you and your team brought in yesterday is doing fine. We created a file with all the information that we could gather."

"Good. What did you find out?"

"He's 17 years old, approximately 6 feet tall. His body is in great shape, even by Shinobi standards. No known diseases. Nothing to suggest a tough upbringing. and his chakra pathways were all healthy, if thicker that most people."

Tsunade listened to everything while reading the file that was handed to her. Everything that the man was saying was written down, but as she reached the end, she came upon a part that the medic didn't add.

"Wait. What does this part about him having a regenerative ability mean?"

"Just that. The kid is able to regenerate lost cells. if it's a small cut then it'll heal in seconds. We guess that the larger the wound, then the longer that amount of time it'll take."

"How did you find this out if he has yet to awaken?"

"One of the nurses was setting up an IV drip on him when a stray kunai came smashing through the window and cut the male across the stomach. The nurse ran to the other side of the room to grab the antiseptic and bandages, but when she returned, she caught the wound closing up on itself."

Tsunade stared at the file before making her way up to Harry's room, the medic following her.

"Another thing that we should add is that he appears to have a second energy source running through his body." The medic had to jump to the side in order not to run into Tsunades back, who had stopped as soon as she heard these words.

"What do you mean that he had another source of energy? He has two chakra reserves and pathways?"

"Well at first we thought that he did, but after a more extensive study on it we came to the conclusion that the second source is different from chakra. Where chakra runs through every part of the body, tissue, blood, tendons, this second energy runs through his skin, muscles, and brain tissue only. Also a large part of it rests in the chest cavity, whereas the main part of his chakra stream sits in his stomach region."

"This second energy works in harmony with his chakra? It doesn't interrupt it in anyway, or vice versa?"

"That just it. Not only do both work together perfectly, but they compliment each other. There are some parts of his chakra pathways that were taken over by this second energy, such as the muscles, and certain organs like the heart, brain, and lungs, mainly the ones that our chakra devotes a large part to in order to keep them running. This allows his chakra to work less, menaing that he'll he more to use when needed. As far as I can tell, it's like he was born to be a tank."

Tsunade stared at the medic in wonder, thinking of the possibilities that this new found person could offer to the shinobi world. Shaking out of her thoughts she continued her walk towards Harry's room.

"The possibilities are incredible for him. What about blood tests? Have any been run?"

"We're currently running one right now. The discovery about his body was taking up alot of time."

"Good." Reaching the corridor that her destination stood on, Tsunade stopped and faced the medic. "Have you told anyone about what you found?"

"No Tsunade-sama. Everything that my team and I found was deemed classified by me and that anyone telling anyone else would suffer a harsh punishment. I was waiting until you were informed to figure what to do next."

"Excellent. Keep everyone who knows quiet about this. If our enemies find out that this man practically fell into our laps, then they won't have a problem kidnapping him for their own uses. I'll inform Hokage-sama when I'm through here."

"Yes ma'am. If you'll excuse me, I have other duties that are currently calling." The medic bowed to Tsunade, who inclined her head and then walked off towards to stairs.

Tsunade breath deeply for a moment before continuing her own walk and in short order came to a stop outside of the door she wanted. Taking one more deep breath, she opened the door only to come face to face with the object of her thoughts.

The first thing that came into view were shockingly bright green eyes that sparkled with curiosity. The next was the strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The last thing that she noticed was his ever-messy pitch black hair. After taking in his features her eyes looked back down and caught his eyes as he took in her features. She was waiting for the familiar flick downwards to stare at her impressive bust but was surprised when it never came. In fact he seemed drawn towards her eyes.

Finally catching on the she was looking at his just as intently as he was her, she backed up a bit, trying to stop the blush that was rising. She cleared her throat before glancing away quickly.

"G-good to see that you're awake finally."

She smiled slightly at the fact that he seemed just as embaressed as she felt when he finally snapped out of the staring. He began scratching the back of his head before he stopped mid-scratch, and began staring at her again. Before she could ask what was wrong he spoke up in a language that she didn't recognized let alone understand.

iOh boy.../i 


	4. Beginning of a New Life

Chapter Four- Beginning of A New Life

Harry sighed tiredly as he leaned against the window sill of his hospital room. He watched lazedly as numerous people jumped across the rooftops in different direction at different speeds. At first this was a surprising thing to see, considering that half of the roof travellers were children, and after seeing it for the first time he had shouted out is shock, making ANBU swarm into his room with weapons drawn.

He had embarassedly explained why he had yelled and blushed a deep red when the ninja just chuckled before leaving without a sound. From that pont onwards, Harry decided that nothing was going to shock him as much as that... or at least he thought nothing was until he saw people perform elemental attacks by using only their hands, Jiraiya, the goofy, perverted, Best friend-like person Tsunade had him meet, summoned a giant toad.

Tsunade... it was her who he thought of the most in his rather short week in this strange new world. He knew right off the bat that he was attracted to her, mainly through lust, and not love, but the more time that he spent in her company, the more he began to look forward to her visits. He smiled the first time that he had to have a check-up done by her, and the large amounts of blushing that both parties performed on the day.

Another person that Harry got along with was Orochimaru, one of Tsunades teammates. This was surprising to the foriegn teen seeing as how Orochimaru was up there on the creepy scale with Voldemort, but for whatever reason, Harry enjoyed his time with the snake shinobi.

While he got along with two out of the three Sennin, the third one left something to be desired. It was as if someone pulled all of Ron's and Hermione's bad traits together and the end result was Jiraiya. Jealous to a fault, big headed, an incredibly large know-it-all, acting without thinking and finally a self-proclaimed Super Pervert. Everything about the man rubbed Harry the wrong way and he began to steer clear of him after their first meeting that quickly escalated into a glaring contest when Jiraiya thought that Harry was moving into staked territory, namely Tsunade.

Sighing heavily, Harry flopped back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was currentl bored out of his mind, but he knew that if he took so much as one step in the wrong direction then the shinobi guarding him wouldn't hesitate to tie him up and leave him in the middle of the room. Just as he was getting into counting the ceiling tiles for the millionth time, the door opened and four people walked in.

Sitting up quickly he gave a smile and a wave to Tsunade and Orochimaru before nodding towards Sarutobi, completely ignoring Jiraiya and the glare that he sent his way with praticed ease. Hopping to his feet he held out a hand to the three's teacher before speaking.

"Hello again Sarutobi-san, what can this humble prisoner do for you today?" he asked in a light voice.

It still surprised the shinobi that someone who had absolutly no knowledge of their language could learn it so fast and speak it as if he had been doing it for his whole life.

"Harry-san I've told you before that you are not a prisoner. The guards are there simply as a precaution since Hokage-sama doesn't know anything about you yet." Sarutobi sound like he had this well practiced, and he did since he and Harry went through the same routine every time the older man came to visit him.

Waving away the explaination Harry just sat down on the bed and looked that the four expectantly. He didn't have to wait long before finding out why they all came together, instead of in one's or two's, or in Jiraiya's case, never at all.

Sighing Sarutobi began to tell Harry their reason for visiting him. "The Hokage has decided that since your finally healed, the council and him should see where you stand in terms of fighting. Beginning out you will be matched against an experianced genin, and will progress to chunnin and jonin should beat your opponent. Should you beat the jonin, you shall fight my students starting with Tsunade then Orochimaru, and finally ending with Jiraiya."

Harry nodded throughout the explaination and sighed heavily before stanfing back up. "Fine, I'll do this little test for your Hokage, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it though."

Sarutobi nodded and everyone left the room so that Harry could change into a set of clothing that Tsunade and Orochimaru had picked for him. Nothing to special, just the normal shinobi wear. Thirty minutes later found Harry standing a giant stadium that he was told was used for the chunnin exams.

Standing in front of him was a younf boy, roughly the age of fourteen. The genin was looking at Harry with a speculative look in his eyes while standing in the basic Konoha ready stance. Tsunade stood off to the side of both fighters and after making sure that both of them were ready, shouted, "Begin!".

Before the genin could even think of a move, Harry apperated with a mildly loud crack and reappeared behind the genin. The genin was looking around, confusion and pain written on his face while rubbing his ears. While the people in the stands were perfectly fine, the crack that disappearing and reappearing had made was deafening to the shinobi. As such, being unable to hear meant that he didn't hear Harry behind him, but the genin knew he had lost when harry held a kunai against his neck.

Those watching the fight were shocked at the spped that Harry had moved in since nobody there, including the Hokage could track the movement. The only ones not shocked into silence and disbelief were the three ninja that saw him fight before. However, Orochimaru was almost salivating at the potential that resided in Harry.

After the Genin had left the field, a slightly older ninja jumped down. Harry stared at his new opponent as she readied herself for the fight. This chunnin was making an assestment of what she had seen so far, which unfortunately wasn't anything besides knowing that he was scarily fast. Nodding her head in way of greeting she settled into a different stance that the last shinobi.

"Begin!"

Both fighters stood in place, each trying to gauge their opponents reaction, and possible first attack, neither wanting to give it up. After five minutes of waiting though, the chunnin got tired and in a single blur launched four kunai at Harry, before launching herself into the air.

Harry saw the incoming blades and with a quick flick of his wand, stopped them in midair. With a circle motion he cast a homing spell on them before jabbing his wand at the chunnin. Locked on to their target, the kunai jumped into action at a slightly slower speed than before. While Harry was taking care of this, he didn't think that she would be doing anything else. Imagine his surprise when dragon head made entirely of earth appeared right next to him before lunging at him.

Thinking quickly, Harry through up a protego shield, buying him enough time to cast a powerful wind spell that sent a blade of wind through the earth dragon, cutting it in half. Hearing the ninja shout something out, Harry spun and cursed as he saw seven fireballs racing towards him.

===========================================================

The Hokage sat down in the spectators stands, preparing to test this new young man that had quite literally fallen into thier hands. At first he was a little concerned that Sarutobi and his students were losing their grip on reality, until he gave Tsunade the go ahead to start to first match up. What happened right after the match began startled the man enough to almost tumble out of his seat in shock. When the match began, the young man just disappeared from his, and judging by the other expeirienced shinobi watching, senses.

To be able to move so fast that you just disappear from the senses of every ninja in the surrounding area was frightning. Especially since Hyuuga Hiromi leaned towards him and told him that no chakra was used in that brief moment of time. Regaining his composure the Nidaime settled back into his seat, carefully watching hit next match.

At least the young man knew the importance of paitence. It was rare to find anyone with that amount of paitence in someone of his Harrys age. Hell, even his own shinobi around that age didn't, and they were trained from the age of six! The Hokage watched as Harry pulled out a stick, a stick of all things!

The spectators began to laugh, wondering just what kind of damage a stick could do before all shutting up at once as they watched him systematically stop kunai, send them back at the user with them homing in on her, create a shield strong enough to stop a high C/low B class jutsu, and destroy it, all with simplt jabs, swishes and flicks of the stick.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Harry slash at the air with his stick before jumping away quickly, leaving a dark blue light pole slowly moving towards Harrys opponent. At first they thought that it was a failed attack as it only moved forwards two inched every minute. Just as Harry was manuevered into a corner, his back facing the wall, and the chunnins back facing the light, he flicked his wand quickly before disappearing with a sharp crack once more.

All the ninja in the stadium watched with intense intrest as the pole began to pick up speed until it was as if someone had built a blue wall in the stadium. The spell would never touch the chunnin, but it was herding her towards the middle of the arena, the reason of which, the ninja knew not.

Whenever the chunnin would try to jump away from it, it would block her path by placing itself right above her. Any attempt at jutsu was thwarted since she was busy dodging and could concetrate long enought to form a single hand seal. Just as she landed in the center of the arena, the spell sped up even more before a shattering aound was heard by all and everything became silent.

The Chunnin stood in the middle of the arena, looking around wondering just where the blue light that was attacking her went when he heard someone clearing thier throat. Turning around she saw Harry standing against the wall with a slightly sheepish look to him.

"Ah, ninja-san..." Harry paused for a second seeming to find the right way to put just what he wanted to say into words. Failing, he simply pointed upwards with an apologetic look on his face. Looking where he pointed, the chunnin was shocked to see hundreds of dark blure, almost purple shard floating there, and ever single one pointing towards her. Before she could do anything, the first row of shard shot towards her at speeds that she couldn't track and slammed into her, sending her flying high into the air and landing hard on the ground unconious.

Harry ran over to her while slashing his wand in the air, making the remaining hundreds of shards fade away.

Checking her over, Harry found that she was alright if not a little bruised from the last attack. Stepping aside to allow the medic-nins to carry her away he resumed his place in the middle of the arena and stood calmly, waiting for his next opponent.

With a nod of his head, the Hokage gave to go ahead to the jonin that was on his right and sat back, confident that his ninja will win against the strange man with only a stick.

This jonin jumped down and landed in a crouch, before standing up and getting into a ready stance. Harry looked at his new opponent warily knowing that this was going to be incredibly harder than the previous two fights. Sinking into a stance that was a mixture of dueling and martial arts, Harry signalled to Tsunade that he was ready.

After recieving the same ready signal from the jonin, Tsunade raised her hand and after one last glance at both fighters she dropped her hand. "Hajime!"

Before Harry could do anything, the jonin was upon him, moving at speeds that Harry could only dream of. Harry managed to twist out of the way of the incoming punch before lashing out with an elbow to the ribs. Harry watched as his attack was smoothly and flawlessly dodged by the jonin, who quickly sent a roundhouse kick flying towards his face.

Bending backwards as far as he could go, Hary barely dodged the kick. Seeing another kick coming towards him, this time to knock him off the little balance he had, Harry twisted in midair and disappeared with a sharp crack. Reappearing across the arena. Lifting his head, Harry had to quickly duck once more to dodge the fist that was soaring towards him. Dropping to the ground he apperated once more, only to appear in the air this time.

Looking around he notice the shinobi looking straight up at him with annoyance written on his face. Unfortunatley Harry didn't notice the shuriken that were thrown until the were embedded into his wand arm. Brushing off the pain, Harry yanked them out of his arm before sloppily throwing them towards the shinobi who didnt even have to move out of the way to dodge. Whipping his wand around, Harry performed a quick healing spell before tapping to wounds.

Landing lightly on the ground, Harry sped towards the jonin all the while throwing random curse at him. Moving at a speed and with such grace that made Harry Jealous, the jonin began to move forwards all the while dodging the spells that Harry was tossing at him. When the gap was close enough, the ninja let out a burst of speed and quickly appeared before Harry in less than a second. Just as he was about to slam the blunt end of a kunai into Harry's skull, he was blasted backwards.

Harry turned around and watched as the ninja stood up fully breathing heavily. For the first time during thier fight he spoke up. "What the hell was that?!"

Harry waved his wand at the sky and as if a blanket was being pulled away, all the shards that everyone thought he had gotten rid of showed up once more. "When I slashed my wand in the air, I simply changed the color to that of the sky. I had planned to use them when you would be caught off the most, and with luck it worked out perfectly."

Without waiting for anything else, Harry apperated away once more and upon reappearing twisted his body violently the the right to escape the leg that was heading towards him. Just as he was dodgin a follow-up punch, the jonin had to jump away when another row of shards was fired towards him. Taking advantage of this, Harry waved his wand around in a circle before jabbing it at the jonin. With this motion, all the shards came to life and began to dive bomb the jonin, slowly increasing speed.

At first it was simple to dodge the attack, but slowly over time they began to speed up until his dodges because near misses and those became dumb luck in dodging them. Tired of all the shards, the jonin pulled out a small black handle from his kunai pouch and with a tiny amount of chakra pushed into the handle, he activated his greatest weapon.

With a hiss the blade was activated, coming out to four feet before making a snapping sound. Without a second thought, the jonin blocked or reflected all of the shards and with each one reflected, the faster he began to move. Finally, after thirty plus seconds, the jonin stood still in the middle of the arena, breathing softly while holding his chakra blade at a ready stance, looking at a shocked Harry.

"You...have got to teach me that!" came the excited reply from the young wizard.

Not answering, the jonin exploded into action, wanting to get this match over with. Disappearing from sight, he reappeared with his chakra blade held at a shoked Harry's throat. "Checkmate." came the whispered reply.

"Not quite, mate." Harry said grinning. Before the jonin could disable him, Harry disappeared without a sound, shocking the ninja watching, thinking that he could only do that with making a crack. Rolling out of the way, the jonin barely dodged the spell that took a chunck out of the stadium wall. Turning around, he saw Harry cast another spell, only this time at the debris that was left from Harry's spell. The jonin watched as the rocks transformed into tigers.

After a quick glance at them, he found out that they were actual tigers, from the way that they moved and snarled at him. Deciding to no longer hold back, the jonin flicked the sword at his wrists and ankles, cutting that fabric that held the weights there before once more disappearing at hig speeds. In less than a second, all the transfigured tigers were killed and the jonin once more had Harry pinned, only this time he stunned his legs and arms before carefully removing his wand.

"Okay..." the jonin began, looking Harry straight in the eyes. "Now it's checkmate."

Harry once more grinned at him, breathing heavily. "Even though you have me and I can't move, doesn't mean that I'm disabled." With this a large cracking sound was heard from the center of the arena. Confident that Harry wasn't going to be going anywhere, the jonin turned around to witness a skeletal hand come shooting out of the ground, followed shortly by another hand, and finally a body.

The skeleton stood at about six feet seven inches tall and was carrying a shield made out of bones and a bone whip, connected together with metal. The jonin watched in slight fear as the skeleton snapped it's whip outwards, making it stay in a straight line before jamming it into the ground. Everyone in the arena felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand up as the skeleton unleashed a wave of magic into the ground.

Immeadiately the ground blew apart as a roaring sound was heard and a gigantic head appeared, followed by an equally large body, and tail. In fact everything about this skeletal monster was large, save for its arms which were rediculously tiny. The skeletal warrior hopped on the creatures back before cracking its whip and pointing at the jonin who was now doubting his skills. Seeing the jonin, the monstered roared once more before running towards him.

Jumping towards the creature, the jonin scored several hits on its leg, making the bone there shatter under the chakra blade, before landing. Turning a round, the jonin was met with the beasts tail as it slammed into him, making him sail into the stadium wall, creating a crater. Watching groggily as the creature hopped towards him on one lef, the jonin saw the skeletal warrior snap his whip into a spear once more before tapping the monsters leg. The jonin was dismayed to see the shattered bones regrow at an incredibly fast rate.

Glancing up, he saw that the creature was dangerously close now and that if he moved left or right, then the monster would get him, and if he jumped straight up, then the warrior would attack him. recognizing a stalemate, the jonin deactivated his chakra sword before putting it back in his kunai pouch and signalled over to Tsunade.

"This match is a draw!" 


	5. Ummm What?

Chapter 5- Shocking, Isn't It?

Harry sighed heavily as he collapsed into his hospital bed. He had just got done going through an apparently routine examination after the fights that had just taken place and what occured were things being poked and prodded that he was sure weren't made to be. After laying in the bed for a couple of minutes he quickly fell asleep. As such he missed the door opening and closing silently, along with the slight chuckles of the person who opened the door.

============================================================

Harry woke up hours later feeling worse than he did when he fell asleep. At first he thought that it was because he had exhausted his magic but as he lay in his bed, he began to feel a burning sensation creep up his legs. Gritting his teeth from the pain, he took shallow breaths, waiting for the pain to pass. After ten minutes of waiting, Harry gasped in relief as all pain faded away, leaving a dull ache.

Getting up, he began to stretch his legs, working out all the kinks and knots. Once he was finished, he reached into his robes, which were slung over a chair in the corner of the room, and pulled his trunk out of one of the pockets. After enlarging it on the bed, he pulled out an old weather-worn notebook and a pen set before walking over to the desk.

Flipping the book open, he flipped through the pages, pausing every now and again to smile at the contents of a page before finally making it to the last page that was written on. Uncapping the pen he began to write.

'Hellraiser spell effective. Able to reanimate bones in the ground, and reform them into a dinosaur skeleton with rider. Downside is the level of magic needed to find the bones and to enlarge and shape them, along with giving the summoned creature a small magical reserve to work off of. Recommended that he caster starts small (cats and dogs), and slowly work their way up from there.'

Closing the book, he placed it bag in his trunk and re-shurnk it. just as he finished putting it in his robes once more, the door swung open, admitting several people, including the Hokage, and Team Seven. Smiling lightly at everyone, he stood up out of the chair that he had been writting in and greeted everyone in turn.

"Potter-san," began the Hokage.

"Harry, if you will sir." Harry siad politely.

"...Harry-san. The council and I agree that you will be set free into Konoha. It is strongly recommended that you become a shinobi by most of the council and me."

Harry wanted to jump at the news of being set free, but like all things in his life, he felt that there was something more.

"What's the catch?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The catch is that you'll be under the close eye of two ANBU at all times. You will not see them, hear them, or sense them. You will not know if they are actually there or not. They will watch you do all the things that you do until the council and I both agree that you are no longer a threat to the village in any way, shape, or form."

Harry nodded at this, understanding the reasoning behind this. Before the Hokage could leave, Harry asked the one question that he was most excited about.

"How am I going to be trained in the shinobi arts?"

The Hokage paused for a second before looking at Sarutobi. After staring at him for a second, Sarutobi nodded before turning to the rest of his team. After a few seconds of staring, all three nodded, Tsunade and Orochimaru more so than Jiraiya and Sarutobi turned back to the Nidaime.

"Team Seven has agreed to allow you join their team. Each one will teach you about the on ething that they are currently trying to specialize in. Tsunade-chan will teach you about chakra control, Orochimaru-kun will teach you about ninjutsu and genjutsu, Jiraiya-kun will teach you about Taijutsu and the physical aspect of the shinobi life, and Sarutobi-kun will help you with chakra manipulation once he feel that you are ready."

With this, the Hokage excused himself, leaving two ANBU and Team Seven alone in the room with Harry. All seven people stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds before Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Right, well since we're going to be on a team together we might as well get to know each other. Meet me on the roof and we'll tell alittle something about each other." With this, all the ninja disappeared without a sound.

Harry stood there for a few seconds before making his way to the roof, grumbling about having to walk the way there.

============================================================

"Alright, lets all start with introductions about each other. Say your name, hobbies, likes/dislikes, and goal for the future. I'll go first so that Harry-san can get a feel for this." Sarutobi started off as soon as everyone was settled on the ground and he was leaning against the railing.

"My name is Sarutobi Goku and my hobbies include taking walks around Konoha and reading. I like teaching student who are willing to learn and talking with my summons, and I dislike anyone who is prekudiced against other for no valid reason. My goal for the future is to become the next Hokage after Nidiame-sama retires."

After he finished, he looked towards Tsunade and nodded at her for her to go.

"My name is Hyashuki Tsunade and enjoy learning new medical jutsu and tightening my chakra control. My hobbies include beating the crap out of perverts and beating the crap out of stupid medic-nins. I like to hear the cries of perverts who are getting the crap beaten out of them and creating mew medic jutsu. I dislike any and all perverts, and I swear to kami Jiraiya, if you don't shirt your eyes right now, i'll remove the thing that makes you a man and shove it up your ass." She turned to Jiraiya and cracked her knuckles, glowering at him. Jiraiya gulped and turned around staring at the Hokage monument.

"Right, my goal for the future is to becoming the leading madic-nin in the Elemental Countries."

Sarutobi chuckled at the part about her beating the crap out of perverts and Harry and Orochimaru both gulped when she turned her gaze on them. "Jiraiya-kun, you go next."

"My name is Rokubungi Jiraiya and my hobbie include researching for a new book series that I'm coming out with. I like to perform my research, and writing. My dislikes include keeping me from my research and people who call me a pervert."

At this Tsunade inturuptted with 'YOU ARE A PERVERT!' at which Jiraiya quickly countered with 'No I'm not! I'm a Super Pervert!' Needless to say, this promply got him a one way ticket into the Hokage monument. Harry just stared at this with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open. Orochimaru leaned over and whispered "Makes you think twice about wanting to know what's under the robes huh?" and Harry could only nod.

Sarutobi sighed heavily before motioning Orochimaru to start his introduction.

"My name is Orochimaru, my hobbies include researching for way to perfect jutsu, and learning new jutsu. I like any type of jutsu, no matter how small and weak it is. I dislike a large amount of people, mainly those that don't look underneath the underneath though. My goal is to learn all of the jutsu this world has to offer."

Sarutobi chuckled at Orochimaru's goal and turned to Harry. "Your turn."

Harry swallowed a little nervously before beginning. "M-my name is Harry Potter... or is it Potter Harry? A-anyways I like moving fast and feeling the wind when I do go fast. I dislike large crowds who stare and people who hurt innocent people. My hobbies are moving fast when I can and training. My goal for the future is to lead a calm, normal, simple life one day."

Sarutobi nodded before grinning at Harry. "If this were a normal new team meeting, then this would be the part where I tell you that you all would have to undergo a test to see if you would making genin. However, since Hokage-sama and the council both expressed a wish for you to become a shinobi, we'll just get started on training. We'll meet at Traing ground Fourty-Three to begin." with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, followed shortly by Jiraiya who came back to the ground halfway through Harry's introduction. Before he left though he threw Harry a glare, or at least that was what it was supposed to be. To Harry it just looked like he was constipated.

After both of them left, Harry turned to the other two and asked. "Where in the hell is training ground Fourty-Three? And just what the hell is the white haired guys problem with me?"

"If you follow us, we'll take you there, and his problem is that he believes that your going to try and steal Tsunade-hime from him."

Harry just shool his head before following Tsunade and Orochimaru off of the roof and down to the ground bellow. From there, Orochimaru and Tsunade led the way to the training ground that they're supposed to work at, moving at a pace that was mid-chunnin at best, not wanting Harry to be left behind.

After ten minutes of running, they finally arrived at the training ground. The first thing that Harry noticed was the gigantic forest that stood off to the side with nothing but a chain link fence keeping anyone who was curious from entering. Harry grinned at the thought that it had the same feeling as the Forbidden Forest.

"Okay Harry-san, we'll begin your training in chakra. If you will, please grab one of these pieces of paper and channel some chakra into it." Sarutobisaid while holding out a piece of paper to Harry.

Harry grabbed it before looking at it then glancing up at Sarutobi. "Umm... what?"

=================================================================================

A/N:

Okay, so what do you think of the story so far? Hopefully this will help break my writer's block with the other two stories of mine.

As I'm writing this in class, a friend of minewho sits across from me keeps on annoying me with whether or not I'm going to give Harry all five elements. Now usually this wouldn't bother me since I have the incredibly useful talent of ignoring anyone. What I didn't count on was the sheer stubborness of my friend and almost every five seconds he's telling me how Harry needs to have all five elements. I keep telling him that having all five elements will make Harry too powerful, and I'm trying to keep him equally failiable as anyone else.

My main way of doing this is that Harry cannot use Magic if he's using chakra and vice versa. He can still allow the magic to enhance him internally but he can't use spells while using jutsu. Now the point that I'm coming to is would having all five elements will make him too powerful. So far I'm just going to be focusing on just one element. What I want though is whether or not you think that Harry should have more than one element.

Also while we're at it, what summoning contract do you think that Harry should have? I'm kinda undecicive on this one and would like your input. Just review or P.M. me okay because beileve it or not I'm doing this for me and to improve upon my writing abilities since I suck at writing. Anywho! Send me something to tell me your thoughts and thanks for reading! 


	6. Training Time!

**Chapter Six. Training time!**

His chest felt constricted, like something was attempting to strangle him. His eyes were watering from the intense heat that surrounded him and every breath was a struggle to take in. He was hot, too hot to be comfortable, and the only thought that ran through his mind was...

_'How in the hell did this situation happen?'_

The day started off nicely. He awoke early after a good night s rest and was prepped for the day s challenges after a short amount of time. First thing he did was eat out at the ramen stall that was next to his apartment, Ichi-something. Next he made his way over to the academy to wait for his team/caregivers. It was here that he saw some kids playing around and he was content to watch them while waiting, a soft smile on his face.

After Team seven arrived (At least he thinks they were team seven. Numbers were giving him problems) they made their way to the train ground that they seem to always use. Here Sarutobi gave off orders that Harry understood a few words of and once the others started following them through, pulled Harry over to a tree and began working through his slow-to-increase vocabulary.

The main reason it was slow was due to the fact that Sarutobi had to draw out a picture and then pronounce the word slowly. This wouldn't be too bad, but apparently the range of Sarutobi s drawing abilities was stick figures. After 30 minutes of that Harry took that scroll and brush away from him and began doing to same thing only in reverse. Thankfully Harry could draw a little better than Sarutobi could so they managed to get twice the amount of words done in English than in Japanese (Three Japanese words, six English).

After this time Sarutobi would run Harry through several exercises until he felt like he would pass out from exhaustion. At this point Sarutobi would call Tsunade over and she would do something with her hands and once they would start to glow, she ran them over his arms and legs, instantly healing the torn muscles in them.

Afterwards the four would have a chance to spar, and it was here that everything went wrong. It started with Harry going against Orochimaru and Harry thought that he was doing well considering that he wasn't allowed to use any magic in the beginning. After a signal from Sarutobi though, both Orochimaru and Harry were quick to start throwing techniques back and forth.

Unfortunately though, no matter how good Harry was doing in Moody's training regiment, it held nothing to the training that these people went through and after a couple more minutes Harry began to get sloppy. As such it could be excused that Harry didn't see the oil slick that was on the ground behind him when he jumped backwards to avoid a kick from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru without realizing that his training partner didn't notice until he had already sent a weak fireball out of his mouth and before he could cut the chakra to the attack after seeing the oil, the flames hit the oil covered ground and with a large blast ignited into an inferno. Seeing that Harry was still in the middle when everything ignited, everyone froze and before anyone could stop him Jiriaya used a water jutsu.

Now anyone who's ever seen a grease fire can tell you that adding water to the mixture is just a bad idea, bordering on downright idiotic. The results from the added water spread the fire in an even larger, threatening to catch the trees surrounding the training field ablaze. Quickly Sarutobi sped through some hand signs and a with a lurch a flowing river of mud came out of his mouth and covered the entire field with it, effectively stopping the flames. For a moment no one breathed looking out over the ruined field before Tsunade broke out into a run, heading towards the position that Harry was last seen in.

Upon reaching that area that Harry was last at she slammed her foot into the ground and everywhere in a five-foot radius turned to ruble. Quickly picking up pieces of earth the size of boulders and chucking them out of the way she made quick work of clearing the area free of debris. Once she finally had a chance, she stood back and stared at the ground with an odd look on her face. Seeing this the other three came over and stared at hat she was seeing. There lying on the ground instead of a burnt husk sat a swirling red and green dome. The four of them just stared at it confused and little taken back at how out of place it looked.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya whispered leaning over to him.

"What dobe?"

"I'll give you 5 ryou to poke at that thing with a stick."

Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya with a look that clear told him that he was crazy. Jiraiya shrugged and looked back the dome. After five minutes the two began whispering again.

"Dobe."

"What teme?"

"I'll sneak you into the girls side of the bath if you touch that dome with a stick."

Now normally turning the trick around on a person who tried it with you wouldn't work. However this was the girls bath we we're talking about, where only the most beautiful women bathed themselves and play different games like splash and...Well... honestly Jiraiya didn't know if they play anything else because at that time he was gone from this world. Naturally having the greatest thing in the world dangling in front of him Jiraiya was quick to accept the offer.

While Jiraiya looked around for a suitable poking stick, Tsunade and Sarutobi were both talking about where to proceed from here.

"Honestly Tsunade I've never seen anything like this before in my life. Then again the things that I've seen Harry do are first time things as well."

Sarutobi looked back at the glowing dome once more before turning back to Tsunade therefore missing Jiraiya as he snuck up on the dome.

"What do you think that we should do?"

Sarutobi ran a hand over his eyes missing Jiraiya reaching out with said stick.

"Disrupting the dome could lead to unstable energies exploding and possibly killing Harry and us. Then again waiting it out could me life threatening anyways since the dome doesn't seem stable to begin with... Alright let s try disrupting it."

"How?"

Sarutobi looked around once more missing Jiraiya as the stick made contact with the dome.

"Well we could try and toss a kunai or something into it. Worst comes to worst we could have you poke at it with a tree that's laden with chakra."

At this moment a large explosion rocked the training field once more. Both of them looked over to the dome in time to see Jiraiya get tossed away from the dome with enough force to plow through a tree. Looking to where the dome was they saw it dissipating into nothing and through the smoke they thought they saw a creature disappear from where Harry now stood looking perfectly fine. Running over to Harry they couldn't help but wonder why Orochimaru was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Harry! Are you alright?!" Tsunade all but screamed at him. Harry looked confused before waving his wand around his head.

"Can you repeat that Tsunade-san?"

"I asked if you were all right." she said while looking him over for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Anything that happened during the spar would have disappeared by now."

"Why is that?"

"Due to a... complicated matter in my schooling I was forced to have a phoenix cry its tears on a wound. From what my mentor and I have figured out is that the Phoenix tears are constantly running through me thus speeding up the natural healing ability that all humans have." Harry explained while blushing because Tsunade had his shirt off and was poking him in the chest, looking for bruises.

Meanwhile Sarutobi ran over to Jiraiya who was getting to his feet looking dazed and confused.

"Sarutobi-sensei, did you manage to get the name of the toad that ran me over?" he managed to ask before collapsing once again.

Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes Sarutobi grabbed Jiraiya and tossed him over his shoulder before taking off towards the hospital.

Orochimaru finally got his laughter under control and made his way towards Harry. Stopping in front of Harry he bowed deeply before apologizing.

"Forgive me Harry-kun. I did not mean for you to get hit be the attack that I used."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said while looking at the training ground. "I might have gotten out of the way but I managed to slip on something. Just before your attack hit I managed to toss a shield up. Unfortunately I didn't expect for the following explosion and had to overload the shield making it unstable by it managed to hold. The only thing I wonder about is why it exploded like it did."

"That too is my fault." Orochimaru answered looking a little sheepish. "I dared Jiraiya to poke it with a stick."

Harry and Tsunade both stared at Orochimaru who blushed a little before both of them cracked up and started to laugh. Orochimaru smiled a little before asking a question.

"Harry-kun, why is it that you insist on learning Japanese when with a wave of your stick you are able to understand it perfectly?"

Harry calmed down even though the occasional chuckle passed through his lips and wiped his eyes before answering. "Translation charms are good and all but it gets annoying having to constantly re-apply them when they run out. Another reason is that it gives me a chance to learn how to read and write in Japanese as well."

Orochimaru nodded before walking away saying that he needed to head off to an appointment. Harry and Tsunade just stood there looking everywhere but themselves before Harry spoke up.

"You know, I'm a little hungry. D-do you want to grab some lunch." He asked a little nervously.

Tsunade looked surprised before she smiled and nodded. "I'd love too."

Harry didn't hear her and continued talking. "I-I mean nothing fancy or anything but I do have enough for ramen at least and maybe some dango, but if you don't then I understand, it's not like we know each other all that we-"

Tsunade covered his mouth with a her hand before talking.

"Harry I already agreed." she said smiling.

Harry smiled as well before both of them walked off. It wouldn't be until later that the Shodaime would discover to training ground and cry about the damage that occurred there. He would repair the damage while cursing about brats who didn't know when to use flashy dangerous jutsu and when not too.

-o0O( )O0o-

It was a bright sunny day that greeted the Hokage next morning. After walking to his office he managed to slip by the group of councilmen and women that stood waiting for him, probably hoping to complain to him about something or another.

Making his way into his office he immediately sent out for coffee before settling down behind his desk to tackle the large pile of paperwork. Five minutes later after telling his secretary that he wasn t to be disturbed, he looked around before creating a shadow clone and making it do the paperwork. Seeing that everything was under way he lay back on the couch and within a minute was fast asleep.

After a quick one hour nap he was back awake and recharged, ready to tackle the day s events. Dispelling the clone and waiting for the information to settle down, he made his way out of his office and informed his secretary that should anything important arrive then he would be at the academy. Getting confirmation he snuck out of the tower once more avoiding the now angrier mob of beasts, er, councilmen.

Moving quickly while nodding and waving to those he passed on the streets, he came upon the academy. Smiling slightly he made his way to the class that held the seven year olds and with a quick word with the teacher took over the class.

"Good morning chibi-ninja!" he exclaimed with a happy smile on his face. All the kids laughed and wished him a good morning as well while Harry in the back just smiled and shook his head.

"Alright yesterday we were at the point where the Shodaime was battling the head of a rival clan right?" Upon confirmation he continued.

"Right so as the Shodaime managed to knock his opponent down and begged for the man to surrender, the clan head knocked the Shodaime back with a mighty blow. The Shodaime flew back until he slammed into a boulder. Before he knew it the clan head was racing towards him with his sword out, a cyclone of fire raging in the place of its blade. Without a second to loose, the Shodaime leapt out of way and watched as his adversary cut the boulder in half."

"While in mid-air the Shodaime ran through a long line of hand seals and when he hit the ground he slammed his hands into the dust and Tree began sprouting around the clan head, threatening to swallow him up completely. The clan head, shocked at this sudden attack managed to dodge the first tree but didn t take into the account that another tree was growing right behind him."

"Before he knew it, the second tree slammed into the clan head sending flying upwards, higher and higher until he was nothing more than a little speck in the air. While waiting for his opponent to land again, the Shodaime ran through more hand seals and unleashed his ultimate attack, spitting seeds out of his mouth all around the field where they were fighting.

"When the clan head landed, he too sped through seals and with a deep breath blew a great huge fire ball out of his mouth heading for the Shodaime. The Shodaime managed to get out of the way in time only the almost get killed by the clan heads sword. Thinking quickly the Shodaime engaged the clan head in taijutsu, pushing him back until he stood on top of one of the seeds and with a push of chakra, a great vine grew and wrapped around the clan head."

"Alas victory was not to be because the clan head managed to free himself with a simple fire jutsu; however, before the clan head could attack again, another tree grew out and managed to hit the clan head in the face, knocking him to the ground. Once he hit the ground, the Shodaime flared his chakra and all the seeds that he laid on the ground sprouted into vines that wrapped around the clan head until the only thing that could be seen were his eyes."

"After making sure that nothing was going to happen in way of attacks the Shodaime walked over to his bound opponent and calmly asked him if he would yield. Seeing that he was trapped and at the mercy of his opponent, the clan head had no choice but to accept. Letting the clan head go, the Shodaime helped him up and treated his wounds. Afterwards he managed to talk the clan head to follow him and settle down in the new village that he was going to create."

"The clan head simply shook his head and refused, saying that he could not allow his clan to settle yet, that they were on a quest of enlightenment. Accepting the answer, the Shodaime and the clan head both shook hands and walked away in separate directions. With one last call behind him, the Shodaime said that should the time arise that they wanted to settle, then a plot in Konoha would always be open to them."

Once he was done telling the story the bell rang to signal lunch and the kids ran outside to re-enact the story that they had just heard. With a smile he watched them go before facing the only other person in the room.

"Something I can help you with Harry-san?"

"The clan head who was he?" Harry asked.

"He was an old friend of ours and one that you will not meet. His name was Madara and he betrayed this village and my brother personally when he left many years ago." The Nidaime said sadly.

Harry nodded his head with a look of understanding on his face. "It's hard being betray by those you thought to be close to you, isn t it?"

"Have you been betrayed before Harry-san?" the Nidaime asked, curious to the answer.

"Many times by different people, once by my best friend Ron. That was three years ago and things still haven t gone back to how they were before."

The Nidaime nodded before looking out the window, watching the kids play ninja and other games while eating. He felt Harry move next to him to watch them as well. They were both silent before Harry spoke up once more.

"I promise that should anything happen, I'll do my best to protect the village."

The Nidaime was surprised at this mainly because a person who was not born to Konoha and appeared out of nowhere was promising such a large thing.

"Why?"

Harry sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, turning away from the window to face the Hokage. "Since I arrived everyone in the village has been helpful in some way or another. You gave me a place to stay. Gave me a steady paying job and are allowing me to learn the abilities that are common to this land. The landlord taught me about money and Sarutobi is strengthening my mind, body and spirit."

"And besides," he continued turning to face the windows once more. No matter what happens, children are precious and it's our duty to protect them no matter what."

The Nidaime stared at Harry for a few more minutes before nodding and returning to the window as well. They stayed like this for a few more minutes before an ANBU landed on the window sill next to them.

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU began. "An urgent message just arrived from team four."

With a heavy sigh the Hokage turned from the window and faced Harry. "Until later Harry-san. It seems that a Hokage's work is never done." With that he disappeared followed by the ANBU. With one last look out the window, Harry turned and walked out the door and eventually the school, heading towards training ground seven.

-o0O( )O0o-

"Alright Harry-san today we re going to start training you in a specialization." Sarutobi began once they all got done warming up.

"One thing about my students is that they all complement each other. For instance, Orochimaru is a ninjutsu specialist with high taijutsu, Jiraiya is a taijutsu specialist with high ninjutsu and with her chakra control being perfect Tsunade is able to cast any genjutsu even though she specializes in medical jutsu with high taijutsu. Since they are specialized like this, all of them can take on any opponent and win."

"One thing that my students have in common though is that while they are fast, they aren't the quickest. This is where you come in. With your body type, and that ability that makes you disappear and reappear anywhere, we re going to make you a speed specialist with high ninjutsu and taijutsu."

With this Sarutobi pulled out four wrapped bundles and handed them to Harry.

"These are chakra weights. Two go on your ankles and the other two on your wrists. Once they are on channel a tiny amount of chakra into them."

Harry did as instructed and the second the chakra hit the weights they became heavy and made him bend over double. Straining against the force Harry barely managed to stand up straight. Seeing this Sarutobi smirked. "I don't need to tell you what happens when chakra hits them I see." Laughing at the glare that Harry shot him he moved over to a tree that was as wide as a house. Biting his thumb and running through some hand seals he yelled out** 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!' **and slammed his hand on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared along with a monkey that came up to Harry s waist.

"Okay. To begin your training we need to get you used to the weights as quick as possible so that you can actually go on missions. So with this in mind if you want a break then you ll have to earn it. You ll be chasing Bubbles here around this tree until you can catch him. If you don t catch him before sundown then keep trying. If you feel like you re about to pass out the keep running. If you throw up then do so while moving."

With this he left Harry alone and moved off to the other three. Harry glared at him as he walked away and was hit by a stick when Bubbles saw that he wasn t training. With a growl Harry began to chase after the monkey.

While Harry was running, Sarutobi was making the other three work more on their respected fields. Orochimaru was coming up with an attack that involved summoning snakes from his sleeves. Jiraiya was working with two toads that he had summoned focusing on something he said would 'blow everyone out of the water with its awesomeness.' Tsunade was running through every chakra exercise that she knew.

Seeing that he wasn't needed right now, Sarutobi unsealed a bo-staff and began running through katas to keep up to speed.

-o0O( )O0o-

After five hours of running, Harry knew that he hated Sarutobi with a passion. Even more so Harry hated the monkey named Bubbles and when he was going to catch him, he would give that little piece of shit a one way ticket to hell.

His limbs felt like they would fall off at any time and he could barely breath anymore. What's worse is that every time it seemed he was getting closer to that furry little fucker, it would speed up leaving Harry groaning in pain hate and anger. So preoccupied with his predicament, he never noticed the others watching him off to the side while eating dango.

"He's doing better than I thought he would." Sarutobi said while watching Harry with a critical eye.

"How much weight is he wearing anyways sensei?" Jiraiya asked while leaning against one of his summoned toad, Gamabunta.

"Forty or fifty pounds give or take five pounds."

Jiraiya laughed at hearing this. "That's all?! That's nothing at all and he's having trouble with it?"

Tsunade hit him over the head sending him flying into the ground crating a crater where his face hit. "Shut up baka! You struggled with less weight than that when you first started training!" she exclaimed digging her knuckles into his head.

Sarutobi shook his head at the all too familiar scene and agreed with Tsunade. "She's right you know. You've been doing this longer than Harry has and as such are accustomed to it. Harry, from what I've gathered is from a society that relies heavily on their techniques instead of body structure."

Turning to Orochimaru Sarutobi asked him what he thought of Harry thus far.

Thinking for a moment he replied. "Given that when he first appeared it was during a fight, he handled himself incredibly well. Also when taking the assessment of his abilities he managed to take on a chunnin and walk away and fight a jonin to a stand-still. Not to mention the fact that he probably burned out an hour or so ago and is probably running on fumes by now. All in all I'm impressed that he is able to do so well."

With that he turned make to the torturing -cough- training of Harry in time to see Bubbles smack Harry across the face with a large stick. Wincing in sympathy he saw Harry pick up more speed in his anger. "Sarutobi-sensei are you really going to make him run until he passes out?"

"What do you take me for a slave driver?" Sarutobi asked looking offended. Seeing his student look at him with disbelief on their faces he just turned away and watched as Harry collapsed to the ground in a moaning heap. He almost laughed when he saw Bubbles start poking Harry with a stick but managed not to when he heard Jiraiya begin to and was launched into Lower Earth Orbit. Gulping he made his way over to the two and dismissed Bubbles.

"Tsunade, you don't mind checking for any injuries do you? I don't want him dying on us."

Tsunade quickly ran a hand over the poor victim s body gauging all the injuries that he had before she ran through some hand seals and used a jutsu that sped up cell growth in the surrounding area. This she ran over all his muscle groups in his arms and legs before sitting back.

"Alright I've healed most of the tears in his muscles but he's going to be sore tomorrow. Give him some light training tomorrow so that nothing bad happens. If you can, get him over to the hot springs to soak for at least an hour before training."

"Alright. Why don't we all meet tomorrow at the hot springs? We could all use some relaxation I think." Sarutobi said while picking Harry up before heading over to his apartment to drop him off.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and held out a ball of solid metal. He looked on confused.

"What's that for?"

"I just want to put into perspective what's going to happen should you peep on me tomorrow."

With that she crushed the ball until it was nothing more than a twisted lump of metal. Jiraiya and Orochimaru both stood there in shock, watching as it hit the ground.

"Imagine that happening to a very precious part of your body."

Leaping into the trees with a smirk she made her way home leaving two very shaken men standing behind her.

"Jiraiya..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think she was kidding this time."

Jiraiya just whimpered.

-o0O( )O0o-

The following day showed the five of them heading towards the hot spring with smiles on their faces although Harry was looking a little nervous.

"So you're telling me that these are communal baths and that all that we wear in them is a towel which rests on your head?"

"Well," Jiraiya began. "The towel is optional but everything else is a yes. Why? Nervous that you won't be up to par, if you know what I mean?"

Harry glared at Jiraiya before turning away and heading towards the changing room. Tsunade looked towards Jiraiya suspiciously before pulling out another ball of metal. Making sure that Jiraiya was watching she crushed it with ease before walking off. Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya and saw that he was pale and shaking a little.

"Alright Jiraiya?"

"Fine!" he managed to squeak out before running into the changing rooms after Harry.

Sarutobi shrugged before following after with Orochimaru.

-o0O( )O0o-

Sarutobi sighed happily as he slid in the water, letting out a small groan as the heat worked the stress out of his muscles. Looking around he saw that Harry still wasn't out. Wondering why he was stalling he was about to send Orochimaru to get him when he appeared across from him without a sound. He smiled as he saw all the tension leave Harry as he slid further into the water until just his head was showing.

"Oh man." he groaned. "I can totally see why you guys have these things." Harry mumbled.

Sarutobi heard some giggling of to the side and watched as Jiraiya headed towards the divider, aiming for a knot hole that was there. Before Jiraiya could reach it those a flash of metal slammed into his head knocking him back into the water. Sarutobi shook his head with silent laughter and made sure that he wouldn't drown before settling back down.

Harry moved a little closer to Sarutobi before speaking. "Is he always like that?" he asked nodding to Jiraiya.

"Yup, and before you ask Tsunade is always a little violent and Orochimaru is always a little... creepy, for lack of better term."

Harry just shook his head before leaning back once more and letting the warmth seep into him. Time seemed to fly before he was told that it was time to begin training again. Looking at the others and seeing that they were about to stand up, Harry apperated away once more leaving the three to exit normally. The three just shook their heads chalking it up to another oddity that they wouldn't understand before going to get dressed.

-o0O( )O0o-

Twenty minutes later they were back at their training ground and while the three students worked on their own personal jutsu, Sarutobi had Harry off to the side.

"Alright Harry-san, this technique that I'm going to show you is an incredibly useful one. It's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the hand seals are as follows (HNADSAEL). In order for you to create a clone that is actually useable, you must focus your chakra just right or else it'll be too weak and dispel itself. The only exception is if you overload the jutsu with chakra and create more clones than you meant too, possible killing yourself in the process."

Harry sighed heavily before running through the hand seals over and over again until he felt comfortable doing them without errors. Finally running through them once more he channeled his chakra to his hands and upon ending with the cross seal a cloud of smoke enveloped him. When the cloud dissipated Harry stood there looking a little tired and a clone was laying on the ground looking as if death did a tap dance on it. It lasted for a few seconds before finally dispelling.

"Not bad for a first attempt." Sarutobi said impressed that he even managed that. "As you can see though you didn't channel enough chakra into the attack. Give it one more try only this time increase the chakra by a little. Keep doing this until you get it perfect." With that said Sarutobi walked off to organize a spar between the others.

When he had the three of them stand in a clearing a little bit a ways from Harry he spoke once more. "Alright, this is a pure taijutsu free for all. The only jutsu allowed is summoning and only when I say so, got it?"

Receiving nods he nodded once, held his hand up and upon seeing the three slip into their battle stances, he dropped his hand and leapt out of the way. For a moment nobody moved before Tsunade launched herself at Orochimaru. Seeing this he jumped out of the way and watched as the area he was standing was crushed to dust. Jiraiya, seeing that Tsunade was distracted and open shot inside her defenses, but before he could land a punch, Orochimaru was there throwing a kick towards his head.

Ducking under the kick he managed to grab the appendage before Orochimaru could balance himself and threw him over his shoulder before taking off after him. Orochimaru righted himself before lunging towards Jiraiya and meeting him blow for blow. Seeing that the two were distracted and not paying attention to her, Tsunade ran over to a tree and with a heave, ripped it out of the ground and launched it towards the two.

They would have missed it if it wasn't for the fact that they saw the shadow that was growing on the ground. Dodging away at the last minutes each of them flipped and sped towards Tsunade, wanting to take the heavy hitter out of the spar. Just as they reached her, Tsunade slammed a foot into the ground and watched as two slabs rose from the ground and she kicked them towards the two. Not waiting to see if she hit, she ran after the slabs and just as the two broke through them, her fist met their faces and sent them bouncing through the forest.

Not letting up Tsunade leapt into the air and began kicking the pieces that were still in the air towards the two downed boys. With each kick a small boom would sound and the pieces would slam into the ground creating a small crater. The smaller pieces broke apart and tore into the surrounding trees splintering them apart and felling them. Once she landed Tsunade stood there looking around for any sign of the two.

In the meantime Orochimaru and Jiraiya were currently holding each other after narrowly dodging the shrapnel cloud that Tsunade attacked them with. They stood there for a moment allowing the silence to envelop them before they realized what they were doing and Jiraiya sucker punched Orochimaru, throwing him back towards Tsunade. About to launch himself after him Jiraiya missed the hand that reached out until it wrapped around his foot.

With a cry of_ 'Oh shit!'_ Jiraiya was spun through the air and launched through three trees until he landed in a roll next to Orochimaru. Both of them stood up and looked towards Sarutobi with pleading eyes and smiled when he nodded his head. Both of them quickly ran through hand signals and slammed their hands into the ground. When the surrounding smoke cleared both of them stood on their summons, Orochimaru on Manda and Jiraiya on Gamabunta.

Tsunade seeing this carried through with her attack and slammed her fist into Manda sending him flying backwards. As she hit the ground she sped through hand seals as well and summoned Katsuyu beneath her. With the final summon out, the other two went all-out in attacking together. Manda wrapped his coils around Katsuyu and squeezed making her divide herself into many smaller forms. Before Manda could do anything to the small Katsuyu that were moving away he was hit with a stream of oil. Jiraiya flicked an exploding tag in there and watched as the stream became a raging torrent.

After the smoke cleared all that was left was a skin where Manda was. Looking around, waiting for any attacks that may come, Gamabunta leapt and the ground underneath him rumbled for a moment. While in mid-air Gamabunta saw Manda shoot up from the ground and almost reached him when a spray of green liquid came shooting out from the surrounding area. Managing to twist out of the way, everyone watched as the trees that the goop landed on began to dissolve until nothing remained but the stumps.

Pausing in the battle the four men gulped at the possibility of getting hit by either of the two women and decided to err on the side of caution and ran away from the two as they entered the clearing again. Both women watched them run away with pouts (or as close as a slug can get to pouting) on their faces.

-o0O( )O0o-

While the spar was going on Harry finally managed to get a solid clone up and running. Smiling in success he sent it out to test the range of the clone and managed fifty yards before the clone was dispelled by debris. Wincing in sympathy of what Orochimaru and Jiraiya were going through Harry made to walk off to Sarutobi but paused mid-step.

_'How did I know what was going on in the spar?'_ he asked himself. Making another clone he sent it off to the battle to see if they were using and jutsu. Harry waited for five minutes until the information from the clone came rushing into his mind. Taking the information and sorting it into respective places of his mind (gotta love Occlumency) Harry reviewed the implications.

_'Alright so what the clone sees and hears, I see and hear like I was there. So I wonder if I can get that to work for training and another thing is to find out where they were able to get summoning contracts.'_

Before Harry could look into the matter a little more in-depth, Sarutobi came over with bubbles. Harry glared at the monkey hatefully before turning said glare on to Sarutobi who just smiled. "Alright Harry-san back to work."

Harry just groaned before chasing after the monkey.

-o0O(A/N)O0o-

HAH! Told you I would update in the middle of the week! Raise your hand if you believed me? No one? Aw, don't worry I didn't raise my own hand either. Anyways wrote this during work which is saying something if I can pump out a chapter while supposedly working. All I'm saying in the matter is that I love training.

I thought about re-writing the first five chapters but decided against it until I finish this story. How many chapters will there be? No clue, I'm just gonna go with the flow on this and it'll be done when it wants to be done.

Started on chapter seven already so hopefully it'll be done by either Friday or Monday hopefully. This chapter would have been longer but I needed a cut off point before I wrote the whole damn story.

Anyways! Read, review if you want, flames shall be consumed for my daily sustinance. Also did this chapter without a beta so let me know if you find errors and I'll go back through a correct them.

Dragonmage182

P.S. Any plot holes that a glaringly obvious are actually a figment of your imagination. Might wanna get the checked out.


End file.
